Talk:Machine Guns
Critical DPS Needs To Be Adjusted "The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance" The damage value in the brackets actually shows the DPS you'd get if you hit only criticals. Even sub-machine guns only have a 1 in 5 chance to hit a critical with 124 critical hit, so to call the bracketed values "averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance" is misleading and quite wrong. Ardveson 08:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Ardveson : No, you're misleaded. The DPS in bracket shows exactly 'the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance', and you're just outdated. Insert Your Name Here 01:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : Everything I said was based off of information on this wiki, so if I'm mislead and outdated, so are certain other pages around here. Looking at the stats and levels page, it states that low critical chance weapons max at 20% chance to hit a critical. Since an SMG fires at about 8.5 rounds per second, that's, rounding up, roughly two critical hits per second. Take the Uzi for example. The base DPS is 24, at 2.8 damage per hit. Criticals are 5.04 damage. If you have the highest critical chance, and two of the eight hits per second are criticals, the average DPS would be closer to to 28, as opposed to the listed value of 43. If someone replies again, please tell me why I'm wrong, rather than just telling me that I am. Ardveson 08:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Ardveson Assault Rifles & Heavy Machine Guns I believe these two groups should be separated for their differences. FN-FNC through the AK-47 should be separated from the FN Minimi, FN Mag, and M60. If there is a separate group for the Gau-19, why not separate these two as well? There are obvious differences in reload speed and firing speed. :You do bring out a good point. It would reduce confusion about which guns are heavy machine guns, and which are not. I shall separate the groups later on. :Crystal Song (talk) 06:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Assault rifle description... "A step up from the sub-machine gun, the assault rifle was meant to be a cross between a rifle and an SMG when the first was made in Russia - the very well known AK-47." Actualy the very first assault rifle was an italian made weapon during the late 1890's. The Cei-Rigotti was the first ever assault rifle made but it never entered in army service because of extremely unreliable and complex mechanism. The first ever assault rifle that entered regular army service was the russian Fedorov avtomat rifle, used in the Soviet army during WWI and the Winter war with Finland. It was produced from 1915 to the mid 1920, only a small number of them was produced (around 3000) and after the Russia-Finland war it was issued to the veteran and elite forces of the Soviet infantry till the end of WWII when it was rendered obsolete by the more modern AK-47. So actualy the AK-47 isn't the worlds first assault rifle but maybe the most notable and the first weapon that entered military service fully replacing every older rifle in the russian armory or something, check wikipedia for more info if you like... As im a wannabe gun nut i have to comment on this, just from my curiosity. PS: My english IS sucky, i know. ACiD STALKER 13:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that description is more like a placeholder than anything else now anyways, but I edited it now accordingly. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) TF2 tribute? The GAU-19 is a lot like "Sasha" from the game "Team Fortress 2." The little comment at the end of the weapon discription further leads me to believe that this is a tribute to TF2. In "Meet the Heavy" the Heavy Weapons Guy says: "She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute... It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds." Call me naive, but I think that this is more than a coincidence. What do you all think? yes it's a bit of a coincidence but who cares as long as it's good going with the game. Karak99 11:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Clip is the incorrect way to label a weapon's magazine Firearm magazines are different from a clip. Older weapons, mainly rifles such as the Springfield M1 Garand use a clip or stripper clip to quickly load rifle rounds as some rifles do not have a magazine. Under Machine Guns, the loading container is listed as a "clip" when it should be called a magazine. All weapons pages are locked, so someone needs to change them. Plaguebeast 23:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually it depends where you live in britain machine guns use cartriges. Karak99 11:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) what the x means in a gua i have a question what does the x mean in the gau-19 damage per hit i mean it has 13x3 so that means everyshot does 13 damage so what does the x3 mean. since it already fires 12 and more bullets per secound, does the x3 mean per every bullet it fires 3 more or what? can someone just explain to me what that means. : You found the answer. Grats : Insert Your Name Here 04:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Dusk Assault? I see two dusk items in the machineguns section dusk smg and dusk mag but no dusk assault? I think Admin should step his game up. What do you mean step up his game it's not easy for him to prepare a game like this and keep it going. Karak99 11:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Update vulcan picture please the actualy picture is suppose to be shorter and fatter :Clear your browser's cache an try again. The current uploaded picture is the most recent version. — Sovq 15:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) SMG description needs to be corrected "...Submachine guns have a 124 critical hit chance, and this gives a critical hit about three times every second..." That line needs to be clarified. With 124 points in your crit stat, you will get the max crit chance for smgs which is 20%. 20% crit chance translates to about 1.7 critical hits per second, not 3. Certain SMG stats... The Gramm Mac11 should be altered... It's stats aren't realistic in the least bit to the real thing like the other SMGs.. It should be a higher level weapon and the only SMG besides the Vector which should also be a F***ing fast firing speed.... Just thought I'd say it... : None of the stats are "realistic", it's purely for the game mechanics. Many of the guns don't even use the rounds they use IRL; again, a game mechanic. Also, this wiki isn't run by the people who run dead frontier, so voicing your opinion on the forums there would probably be better in terms of actually affecting a change, though I wouldn't get your hopes up for a speedy change, if any. Though, who knows, maybe they might change it before full release if you have a strong case? Js16 23:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) PP90 stat adjustment. I've been using the mp5 and pp90 a lot recentaly and have noticed that the pp90 is far better than the mp5 in damage, please adjust these stats. Karak99 08:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : The DPS of both the PP90 and the MP5 is equal. You may feel that because the PP90's mag size is far bigger than the MP5's. Insert Your Name Here 09:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : no i mean i defanatley do more damage with the pp90 i even tested this multiple times this is the same as the aug and fm fnc the aug is better. : Karak99 17:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chicago Typewriter The Real name for this is not the Thompson M1928A1. What is pictured is the Thompson M1A1. The 1928 model had a pistol like foregrip and a longer muzzel, as well as the bolt was on the top, vertical, of the receiver (ejected spent cartidges vertical). The M1A1 version, developed and finallized for military use and was the most common model sent to british troops before the United States entered WWII. The M1A1 model had the bolt on the right side of the receiver, to eject spent casings to the right of the user. It also featured the shorter barrel and flat foregrip. Nomad 02:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Corpse ripper WTF I had a fm mag against a c.r. and the c,r, won WTF XXxpwnxXx (talk) 13:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC)